¡Diablos, maté a mi hermana!
by MicAgatha
Summary: #One-Shot para In my midnight. Porque en este mundo para todo hay un culpable y, aquí, ese era Higurashi Sōta, o mejor conocido como 'el niño que deseó que a su hermana se la comiera un monstruo'.


**Pairing:** Sōta/Kagome

**Género:** Humor

**Palabras:**572

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...ya quisiera, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>MicAgatha:<em>

**¡Diablos…, maté a mi hermana!**

| "Yo no la maté…solo pedí que un monstruo se la tragara".

**Summary:** #One-Shot para In my midnight. Porque en este mundo para todo hay un culpable y, aquí, ese era Higurashi Sōta, o mejor conocido como 'el niño que deseó que a su hermana se la comiera un monstruo'.

_No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser_.

Tenía que encontrarle una explicación a lo que recientemente había visto.

¿Le pareció o en realidad un rayo de luz, junto con muchos brazos, llevó al interior del pozo a su hermana de quince años?

Se tocó la cabeza, pasó unos dedos por sus cabellos desde el lóbulo frontal hasta el parietal, y la volvió a colocar sobre su frente. No percibió calentura, ni mucho menos algún indicio de delirio.

Soltó el aire que llevaba aguantado, miró a ambos lados y despegó un fuerte grito.

Acababa de matar a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Su madre, Naomi, les pidió que por lo más sagrado del mundo <strong>no <strong>vieran una película de terror en la noche. Nunca, jamás. No obstante, a los chicos de esta edad les entra algo por un oído y se les sale por el otro.

No prestan atención y menos obedecen.

El hecho había sido simple: Kagome y sus tres mejores amigas (Yuka, Eri y Ayumi) habían estado viendo una película de terror. Una de esas que tanto te espantan y te dejaban tan traumado de por vida que, debías ir con alguien al baño. Joder. Y, cuando estaban concentradas en la imagen que el televisor les ofrecía, una cara espantosa sobresalió en la toda la pantalla, haciendo que no solo ellas gritaran, sino también la pequeña 'sabandija' que estaba escondida detrás de un mueble.

_No grites, sé hombre, no grites, sé hombre, no gri…_

Rayos.

Pero se levantó de su escondite y salió cual rayo veloz dejando una estela de humo como correcaminos. _Pi-pí._

Las amigas de Kagome soltaron el bote que contenía el _pop-corn _y salieron horrorizadas, por su parte, Kagome se quedó sentada con una ceja-con-vida que saltaba y bajaba y volvía saltar.

Había dos cosas que iría a hacer:

1.- Ir por sus amigas.

2.- Hacerle conocer el dolor a su hermanito.

Llegó corriendo a su habitación y empujó la puerta como loco, levantó las sábanas de su cama, y aún con zapatillas, se metió dentro de ella, cubriéndose como desesperado.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Llorar, gritar o morderse los labios para no emitir ningún sonido (aún quedaba ésa opción, la llamada: ocúltate de por vida y no dejes que tu hermana mayor te mate).

Claro, si no lo hacía antes el miedo.

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza y trató de no abrirlos. Todavía teniendo tensión en sí, logró capturar un sueño que más tarde iría a ser una pesadilla, por ende, se despertó sobresaltado y sudando _a mares._

La habitación estaba vacía y…oscura. Vacía y oscura. Temor. Las sábanas estaban un poco descorridas y por eso las tomó y las llevó hasta su cabeza, sin embargo, luego de contar ovejitas, escuchó unos ruidos.

_No es nada, resiste, no es nada, resiste, no es nada…_

Debía dejar de hacer eso.

Corrió despavorido fuera del lugar, mientras se escuchaban las risas de Kagome y sus amigas. Genial, se acababan de burlar de él y ahora lucía como una gallina cobarde.

—Ojalá que un monstruo te trague.—Suspiró paralelamente a que se tumbaba en el suelo y trataba de respirar.

Rebobinando. **Ese** fue el momento _maligno_. ¡Él lo había deseado, ahora su hermana había sido devorada por un ser sobrenatural! Genial, nada podía ser mejor.

* * *

><p>Buyo rodó por ahí y él se tomó nuevamente la cabeza con ambas manos.<p>

No lo podía creer.

Acababa de matar a su hermana.

Diablos.

* * *

><p><em>Okay hermani, quizás no dio tanta risa (como esperaba), pero ojalá te haya gustado. Te quiero muchísimo, In my midnight y, aunque esto parece más de jalowin, es mi regalito de navidad para ti de mí ;)<em>

_Besitos._

_¿Qué dicen…reviews?_


End file.
